Generation of random and unique one-time encryption keys is challenging especially when the keys are locally generated and not distributed by a master key management system. In the same way, unique identification of products/parts is a difficult challenge faced by the manufacturing industry to authenticate parts in order to avoid rogue products being supplied to the market.